Rise of the guardians 2: Into the inferno
by Tazumi Hanako
Summary: "Who are you?" She questioned while taking a step back."Jack Frost, but I should be asking you the exact same thing." He spoke as he moved closer to her, but out of freight, she had flown up into the sky and flown away. Jack Frost had begun to let the curiosity get the best of him,Jack knew that he had to check in with the guardians. Maybe they knew of the lady in the red dress
1. Prologue

Me-Hey everyone, unfortunately some stories can't be updated for a while till the internet on my computer is fixed. My lab top is what I have to use for stories but the chapters for invisible and perfect for me are on my other computer so they will have to wait. Meanwhile…I had an idea and just had to write it. Rise of the guardians was an awesome movie but with me, I love romance and just had to create the perfect character for Jack Frost. This whole story will be like a sequel to the movie. If you haven't watched the movie yet, than I'd do so before reading this story. There will be new characters added and Pitch has even returned wanting his revenge on the guardians, but also I just have a crazy feeling you guys will like this story. Anyway, enjoy the prologue and please send reviews to let me know if you like it. I need feedback in order to get better at writing.

Disclaimer: I don't own rise of the guardians but if I did, there would be a sequel with more of Jack Frost.

Summary: On one of Jack Frost's snow days that he was creating, a freak fire breaks out and when he sees it, he meets a girl along the way. He never knew how much trouble one girl could be.

**Rise of the guardians 2:**

**Into the Inferno**

Prologue

The snow fell over the town like it was any normal day, Jaime and his friends would play with the snow, while Jack Frost would start a full out snow ball war. The thing that had changed from the first time that he had started the notorious snow ball fight was that, this time, they could see him. They believed in Jack Frost like they believed in the tooth fairy, Santa Clause, sandman, and the Easter bunny. All in all, Jack was happy; he never knew how fulfilling life could be till he was believed in. Jack game a bright smile as he threw another snowball at one of the kids, and he swore if Tooth was around, she would of tried to pull out his pearly whites from where he stood. He chuckled at the thought until he heard one of the children scream as they looked up toward the sky. Jack looked up to see puppy black clouds of smoke descending to the skies, and he couldn't help but wonder how it had started in the first place.

"Jack, do something!" One of the kids exclaimed as the winter sprite sprang into action. He wasn't one t simply stop a wild fire, because he had never had a problem with fires till now, but why now.

Jack then used his staff to make the snow fall harder on the house as the fire started to go down a bit, until it finally diminished to nothing. Jack smiled as stood on the roof of the house which only had minor damage thanks to his handy work.

"No…" A voice spoke softly, but Jack Frost had managed to hear the voice as he looked over to see a girl in a pure red dress that reached her ankles.

"Hello…?" Jack said questioning the girl whom was sitting before him. The girl spun around with her bare feet bringing her to stand up with her fiery hair dancing around her in flames.

"Who are you?" She questioned while taking a step back.

"Jack Frost, but I should be asking you the exact same thing." He spoke as he moved closer to her, but out of freight, she had flown up into the sky and flown away. Jack Frost had begun to let the curiosity get the best of him, and the question that remained was who was she and why was she here? All Jack knew was that he had to check in with the guardians. Maybe they knew of the lady in the red dress.

Me-sorry for how short it is but it is the prologue after all, but let me know what you think, and what you think this girl is, and you may even guess her name. There will even be a vote for favorite pairings later on when this story gets more chapters and you get to see what this new character is like. So please review, and favorite, but mostly, I want to see reviews.


	2. Enter Prin the fire maker

Me- hello, this is the next chapter of the rise of the guardian's fic. Enjoy!

**Rise of the guardian's:**

**Into the Inferno**

Chapter 1: enter Prin the fire maker

It didn't take long before Jack arrived at the North Pole, and when he went inside the workshop, he was a bit taken back by North's pale appearance.

"North?" Jack spoke as he stepped closer to the usual jolly man.

"Jack, what are you doing here?" North questioned Jack as he shrugged his shoulders and let out a sigh.

"Well, um…, I saw someone when I was playing with Jaime and the kids; there was a fire and she just appeared out of nowhere, and I don't know who she is but I'm just curious." Jack finished with a side smirk but North could only look at him in surprise.

"Have you not heard of the spirits yet, the ones that have the power over emotion and even natural disasters themselves." North spoke while Jack only gave a blank stare.

"I've never heard of anything like that before." Jack spoke while North continued.

"The one you saw was most commonly known as a fire sprite. They are supernatural beings like us but they have a much different purpose than what we do. A fire sprite is a spirit of chaos and destruction, and those aren't the only ones out there. There are other sprits that control hurricanes, thunderstorms, and even emotions like hate, lust, and love." North explained while Jack gave off an enthusiastic grin.

"So I just met a fire sprite, and she can actually make fire from her hand's, that's so cool." Jack exclaimed as he beamed at North whom just shrugged his shoulders and looked back to the globe that he had been previously staring at.

"It can be but just be careful, the sprits are not meant to be messed with, but then again they only want to be recognized and believed in as much as you use to. Just a warning, but don't chase after the fire sprite, ok." North spoke, but when he had turned around, Jack was already out of sight. He let out a sight as he turned back to his globe. 'So Pitch, why have you returned, and why now?' He thought to himself as he looked at the yetis and elves. He would have to request a guardian meeting, but he chose to wait till Pitch made his first move, but the question was, when and where would Pitch make himself known.

Jack Frost flew in the air as he searched from the skies for any fires that have recently been created. Jack had learned from North that this fire sprite's job is to create fires and if so then he would most likely find her near either a forest fire, or even a house fire like the first time he saw her.

The fire sprite was quite beautiful with her hair that was engulfed in flames and flying in all sorts of directions. Jack Frost whom was so accustom to the cold and snow itself had never seen just beauty in fire, something that was the complete opposite of his element. He even had himself questioning if it was safe to touch her skin that was slightly tanned. He shook those thoughts from his head, but as soon as he did he began to think of her bizarre eye color that was amber. For a supernatural being, Amber wasn't to strange considering that Tooth had violet colored eyes.

Jack sighed as he finally saw what he had been looking for, the smoke that was reaching the horizon; he knew that this fire was recently made. He flew down as he gathered a huge gust of icy wind to put out the fire which it didn't take long. He then proceeded to look around the area near the tree's that had been burning before being put out. Jack stopped as he heard a small cry from within a small cave like structure that was covered with leaves and dirt, almost like a home for a small badger, or even a rabbit. That thought had Jack chuckling at the thought of Bunnymund in the small home.

Jack walked closer to the home as he kneeled down to peer inside it, and there she was, the person he had been searching for. She looked up at Jack but then she turned away and looked down at her feet, she wasn't much of a people person, but she had never had to deal with anyone before, even 300 years ago when she trying to be seen by the people that passed through her like she wasn't there.

"Don't be afraid, I'm Jack Frost, remember me, you kind of ran off before, but I promise I won't hurt you." He spoke in a gentle tone which caused the small framed girl to look up at him. He chuckled a bit as held out his hand to the fire sprite that smiled slightly at the friendly gesture.

She hesitantly took his hand as he helped her out of the rabbit like burrow. He smiled as he helped her out until she tripped and fell on top of him, but he merely laughed it off. As soon as she touched him, she could feel his cold skin against her boiling hot palms. She was shocked that she could finally feel cold, she had remembered that when she when to snow inhabited places, the snow would melt with her touch, she smiled happily as she gently pressed her palm to his cheek in curiosity. Jack flushed with a purple hue dancing across his cheeks; he couldn't help but be embarrassed since this strange girl was looking at him with her golden eyes with such a cheerful expression. It was as if she was experiencing life for the first time, and he couldn't help the small laugh that had escaped from his lips.

"What's your name weirdo?" Jack questioned her in amusement.

"P-Prin and I'm not weird." She exclaimed with a pout as she got off the boy.

"You were the one that was touching my face with a happy expression, I'd say that pretty much clarifies you as being a bit weird." Jack teased her as she pouted cutely and hugged her knees to her chest like a child.

"I've never been able to feel cold before, I never knew what it felt like; it made me happy to be able to know what it felt like." Prin explained as she looked down while blushing slightly.

"Prin, why'd you run away before?" Jack decided to ask as he took in what she had just told him.

"I was scared, I hate creating fires but every time I'm near something made of wood, I end up burning it by accident, and I don't know what to do, so I usually hide when it starts, you happened to find me before I could run," Prin spoke with slight embarrassment. "For 300 years I've been doing that, always alone, I couldn't even fix the messes I started."

"Prin…" Jack spoke softly as the fire sprite looked up at him with her big golden orbs.

"I know what to do." Jack said as he flew up onto the top of his staff as he balanced on it like a balance beam.

"What's that Jack?" Prin questioned the boy with curious eyes.

"I'll take you to see North, it'll be better if you make more friends right," Jack said with a big grin. "Then you won't have to be alone anymore, because you'll have me and the rest of the guardians."

"You're friends with the guardians!?" Prin questioned the boy as he looked her in the eyes before saying.

"You happen to be talking to the newest member."

Prin looked at him in awe, unable to speak as he took her hand and flew up into the air with her being dragged along as they headed for the North Pole.

Me- ok, let me know how it is and review to let me know if I should keep going, and let me know what you think of Prin so far.


	3. Pitch returns

Me-yup, I'm officially obsessed with rise of the guardians, so here's the next chapter.

**Rise of the guardians:**

**Into the inferno**

Chapter 2: Pitch returns

Prin kept a watchful eye on Jack Frost as he led her through the clouds in the sky. His grip was tight around her palm as she looked up at his smiling face as he let go of her hand. Prin felt a sudden yearning for his touch, just the feel of cold, the thing she had never felt in her life. She missed the presence of his cold skin pressed against her hot palm; she had never imagined that the feeling of the cold would be so soothing. While she was in her daze, Jack took his chance to get her attention by popping up in front of her, only a few centimeters away from her face which made her fly back a few feet with a light blush on her face.

"You feel ok?" Jack questioned the fire sprite as she flew closer to his figure, but instead of answering him, she took his hand in her's, and that alone was his answer. He understood how she wanted to be able to feel the cold like she had never been able to, she always would melt the snow before she could even feel how refreshing it could be against one's skin. Jack couldn't blame her, but before he got to deep in his thoughts, a flying horse like sprit flew past him. Jack knew those things all too well; he knew they belonged to Pitch Black, and he didn't like the idea of him returning.

Prin noticed how Jack Frost's grip on her hands tightened and how he tensed up at the sight of the horse. She didn't know what was happening, but all she knew was that she had better stay close to Jack.

"Prin, stay here ok?" Jack spoke softly as he was about to fly down after the horse like creature.

"I'm coming with you; it's better if we stay together." Prin said with a small smile.

"Fine, but don't fall behind." Jack said as he took her down to where the spirit flew. He kept his guard up as he held his staff in a protective manor while pointing it toward any noise he heard. Prin watched this as she followed behind him with steady steps.

"It's good of you to join us Jackie boy." A voice cackled as Jack turned his attention to the front of him where Pitch Black had made himself known.

"What do you want, why have you returned?" Jack questioned Pitch with a slight growl.

"I've decided to help a friend of mine, his name is Hades, ever hear of him?" Pitch said while he was eying Prin, much to her discomfort.

Jack stepped in front of her as he glared at Pitch, he didn't understand what his new friend had to do with anything. "Pitch, why are you looking at Prin?" Jack questioned in an annoyed tone of voice.

"No particular reason, but Jackie boy, I will be back, and when I do, my revenge on you will be fulfilled." Pitch spoke out as disappeared without a trace.

"Prin, um…, follow me." Jack said as the fire sprite nodded while soaring through the air after the winter guardian.

North was in his workshop as he looked at the three guardians whom were present. He smiled slightly as to try and break the ice but he couldn't, the fact that Pitch was back was the worse news that any of the guardians have ever heard.

"I can't believe Pitch is back mate." Spoke Bunnymund whom shook his head in disbelief.

"North, before we continue, I believe we're missing someone." Tooth said as she looked at North whom was sweating bullets from her stare.

"I think we're all here." North said with a slight smile as Tooth glared at the Jolly giant in frustration.

"Jack's a guardian now that means he comes to every meeting." Tooth spoke with a haughty temper which was very unlike her.

"Tooth it's not that, I want to protect Jack, I believe Pitch is back to exact his revenge on the boy, and I thought that since he will be distracted with that fire sprite…" North spoke before being interrupted by a very curious tooth fairy.

"What fire sprite?" Tooth questioned him, but before he could tell the curious fairy; he was interrupted by Jack Frost flying into the workshop with said sprite trailing behind his figure.

"North, Pitch is back!" Jack spoke with much urgency.

"I already know Jack so don't worry." North said while giving out a sigh. His plan had ultimately failed; he had invited the guardians to his domain a while ago after one of Pitch's sprit like beings attacked his workshop which inquired his first move. He was going to use the fire sprite as a distraction for Jack Frost, but instead Pitch had already shown himself to the boy.

"What do you mean you already know…" Jack stopped mid sentence as he looked around to see that all of the guardians were gathered, but he wasn't included. North took this opportunity to make it seem like he had been waiting for Jack to come so they could figure out the strategy which Jack believed, but North got disappointed looks from the other guardians. He hadn't tried to leave the lively winter spirit out but he couldn't help but feel protective over the boy that all the guardians had grown quite fond of ever since the battle with Pitch.

"Jack?" The fire sprite spoke up as the guardians turned to see the fiery beauty. Her flaming locks flying in all directions as she stepped closer to the winter guardian. Nervousness setting into the pit of her stomach as the other guardians stared at her in peaked curiosity.

"Prin, meet the guardians." Jack spoke with a sincere smile as he pushed Prin toward North whom smiled at the girl. He was a bit wary of the little fire sprite, but he pushed it aside as he looked down at the shy little thing.

"Hello there little one, and are you the little fire ball that's been causing destruction." North said as he watched as the fire sprite looked down with her gaze planted at her feet.

"I don't mean to; it just happens, I'm sorry." She apologized as North laughed at how amusing she was.

"Prin, don't be shy, be more confident." Jack encouraged as the girl smiled as she stood up straight. The guardians giggled as Prin bowed her head in greeting.

"My name's Prin, I'm a fire spirit, and it's nice to meet you."

Me- yeah that's right, I'm afraid I'm ending it here, but It's just because I'm exhausted, Happy new year everyone.


	4. when she cries

Me- a little bit sad, but you'll find out more about Prin in this chapter and let me know what you think of Prin and Jack, also when you read this try listening to when she cries by Britt Nicole when you get toward the flash backs. Enjoy!

**Rise of the guardians:**

**Into the inferno**

Chapter 3: When she cries

After everyone made their introductions, it didn't take long for them to discuss Pitch's return. Prin was listening with peaked interest, she had never heard of this Pitch before. Jack Frost turned to her and at that moment North took his opportunity.

"Why don't you and Prin take a look around the workshop, I don't think she's seen it yet." North spoke with a heavy Russian accent. Jack Frost took the statement into consideration so that he may get a better look at the workshop which he never fully got to explore.

"I think I will, come on Prin." Jack spoke as Prin looked over at the winter spirit.

"North, let's not be rash, I think the two should stay here where we can keep an eye on them." Tooth spoke with a hint of anger towards North. Tooth couldn't help but feel her blood boil, she didn't even get to know the fire sprite that well, and for all she knew, the girl could be working with Pitch. Tooth she was being a bit overprotective of Jack, kind of like a mother would be of her son. Even North feels protective of Jack, but he shouldn't be shielded like he is.

"Nonsense Tooth, Jack wants to go, right mate?" Bunnymund spoke, he was never particularly fond of Jack, but after the incident with Pitch, he had grown closer to the winter spirit.

"Right, come on Prin, you have to see the work shop." Jack called to the fire sprite that flew toward him with a small smile. Without a moment's notice, the two descended into the skies as they took a look around Santa's workshop.

"North, don't make this difficult, I know you sent Jack away to protect him, but you can't protect him forever." Tooth spoke as she flew away to go back to Tooth palace.

"North, Jack's grown a lot, he'd be fine with whatever information you've got." Bunnymund spoke as tapped his foot to let a hole appear for him to go back home to the warren.

North watched as his friends left, even the sandman whom had his sand tell North something, but unfortunately the pictures went to fast, and he didn't get the message. What was he going to do; when Pitch's spirit came through, they were obviously looking for something or someone, and what if it was Jack.

Jack dragged Prin through the workshop as he got an idea which Prin knew just from the look on his pale face. He turned around with a cocky grin plastered on his face.

"How about, we have a little fun." Jack said as Prin looked at him in peaked curiosity.

"What do you mean?" Prin questioned as Jack gripped her wrist that felt hot to the touch.

"Don't worry, just follow me." Jack said as they went up into the sky and flew back to Jack's hometown, where he flew Prin down to the lake which this time wasn't frozen solid. This place left a somewhat pleasant memory, even though he died that day, he had saved his sister, and he couldn't be happier.

"Jack, wait, that's water." Prin cried out as Jack brought her down to only let her feet touch the top of the lake which caused steam to lift up into the clouds. Prin grinned as she danced around the lake only keeping her feet at the top of the water. Jack had let go of her a while ago as he watched her in amusement.

"You must have danced a lot when you were younger." Jack spoke with a small laugh as Prin flew toward the winter spirit with a confused expression.

"Younger, but I was never young silly." Prin said.

"Of course you were, every spirit has been someone before they became who they are." Jack said as he laughed a bit thinking that she was kidding, but her serious expression caused him to stop in mid laugh.

"You mean I was someone before I became this, you mean to tell me I had a family." Prin said in excitement and joy.

Jack could only watch as he remembered the first time he had found out about his memories. He had always thought that Jack Frost was all he ever was, but that was false, he had always been somebody else, and now he knew. He knew he had to help Prin remember her past no matter what, he had felt the way she has before, and for some reason that made him like the fire sprite a little bit more.

Her hair, that was like a huge blast of flames which gracefully flew around her as if she were a lit candle. Her lips that looked plump and full, yet hot to the touch based off her body heat. She became even more appealing to Jack Frost as she questioned him about the life she had no idea she had had before being this being that has control over fire. Jack didn't understand how she attracted him, was it how she was the opposite of his element, or maybe it was how she understood the pain Jack use to feel before kids began to believe in him.

"Jack, I still can't believe it, I really had a family, with a home and everything." Prin spoke with a smile that played at her lips.

Fingertips brushed through her hair of flames as Jack smiled at Prin whom looked up in curiosity.

"Let's get your memories back." Jack spoke softly as Prin stood there like a deer in headlights.

"How are we supposed to do that Jack?" Prin questioned the winter spirit as he took her hand, instantly soothing her with the cold rush that ran through her very being.

"The Tooth Fairy, she collects teeth for a reason, they hold the most precious of memories from childhood including mine when I only thought I was Jack Frost." Jack spoke as Prin looked at him in shock.

"You lost your memories as well." Prin said as more of a statement then a question.

"Yeah, and Tooth helped me regain them, I don't see why she can't help you out as well." Jack said as he took her up into the skies to fly to Tooth Palace which would of took a bit of time if it wasn't for Jack's friend the wind pushing them to go faster. It didn't take long before they reached the destination which led to a fairy surprised Tooth Fairy.

"Jack, what seems to be the problem?" Tooth questioned in concern. Whenever Jack visited her, it was either an emergency or for advice.

"Prin, she had lost her memories, much like me, do you think maybe you could help." Jack spoke as the fire sprite looked up toward the tooth Fairy that in her opinion was very beautiful.

"Of course, sweetie, you lost your memories like Jack didn't you?" Tooth questioned even though she knew the answer as she had one of her baby teeth search for Prin childhood memories, which also meant her baby teeth.

"I don't remember a thing." Prin spoke as one of the baby teeth retrieved what they knew as Prin's baby teeth.

"I remember these teeth all too well, so you were Lucy, you were always playing with your older brother and that happened…" Tooth trailed off as she thought back to the one child she had vowed to protect.

"Tooth you knew Prin." Jack spoke in a shocked tone of voice.

"It was 300 years ago when she was just a young child, but I'm warning you now, these memories might be better of you to forget." Tooth spoke as Jack looked at her in curiosity. Prin was just as curious of the way Tooth was acting but she wanted her memories, no matter how horrifying they may be. She honestly just wanted to know what she was like before she came the fire sprite Prin. Tooth had mentioned her name to be Lucy, what was she like when she was younger, she had so many questions, but it would be better to view them for herself.

"I want them, I don't care, I need to know who I was before I became what I am now." Prin spoke as Tooth handed her the baby tooth case which held a picture of a girl with red hair, and green eyes. Prin took a deep breath as she pressed her fingers to the case as memories from long ago flew into her mind.

"_Lucy, we're going ice skating so be ready!" An older boy announced as the small girl shook her head as a giggle escaped her lips. She followed the older boy whom had dark black hair and ice blue eyes, he seemed to be only a year or two older, but not by much. _

"_Landon, hold on, I can't catch up." She spoke in between gaping breathes. _

"_Lucy…" The boy known as Landon spoke as he stared at Lucy in a loving manor, but she was then pulled away by another boy whom looked to be four years older, but looked exactly like the girl. _

"_Xander, I wanted to skate today." Lucy cried out as he ran his rough finger tips through her hair with a soft smile._

"_I won't let you, not after what happened last month." He spoke as Lucy sighed; she remembered that memory all too well. A boy named Jack had gone with his little sister to ice skate, and he saved her from the thin ice that was a threat to her life. _

"_I understand brother." The petite girl spoke as she said her goodbyes to the boy named as Landon. _

Prin began to feel shivers at the boy named Landon until another memory shot through her, the one that mattered the most.

"_You're in charge tonight, and make sure Lucy stays away from the lake." A young woman spoke as she kissed the young girl on the forehead while ruffling the older boy's hair that simply nodded in response. _

_The night went on until a lit candle was pushed onto the carpet by someone whom had quickly disappeared out of site. Lucy had seen this and woke her older brother and two younger siblings up to get out of the house quickly. As they all rushed out, Lucy got trapped inside by a falling object, all she could hear was her older brother's cries, as her younger siblings cried as well for their sister to make it out. A tear slipped out from her green eyes as she sat within the fire, letting it consume her, the tears descending her cheeks. 'Thank you for watching over Xander, Emily, and Carter, I love them more than life, and I'm ok with dying this way, knowing there safe.' Was the last thought of the girl as she fainted from the spoke fumes that inhabited her lungs. A little while pasted as the fire had been put out, everyone rushed in to see their fallen family member, burned alive by a fire. She had protected them, and that was when her body changed into a fire spirit. _

"Xander…" Prin cried as tears fell down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Lucy, but something's cannot be, I'm sorry for not returning all of your memories at once, but I promise you may see them when you're completely ready for them all. " Tooth spoke as she hugged the girl whom was breaking in front of her, the pain she felt when she had heard her sibling's screams were more painful then she had ever faced, even when she had been alone for the last 300 years.

"I was selfish, I wasn't thinking of how they would have reacted." Prin spoke as she looked Jack in the eyes; his heart broke as her eyes bore into him with their golden hue. When she cries, he heard her, and he wouldn't let her cry again, because when she cried he heard her and that was the most painful thing he could do.

Me- let me know what you think of Prin's past, and there's more to come, and you can make guesses of how you think Landon plays a role in this story, and what else happens in her past that she didn't find out yet.


	5. Trouble at the workshop

Me-it's been awhile but here is my newest update. Enjoy!

**Rise of the guardians:**

**Into the inferno**

Chapter 4: Trouble at the work shop

When the crying had subsided, Jack took her near the lake at Tooth's palace. Prin had flown up to the mural before landing her feet a top the water, dancing her heart out. It almost looked like she was ice skating with the moves she did, and that's when Jack Frost questioned her about it.

"How much did you remember?" Jack questioned his new friend as she stopped her movements to fly over to him, sitting down beside him on a patch of land.

"Enough, Tooth said she didn't give me a few of my memories, but she wants to show me after I calm down from what I had already learned about myself. I just wish when I became Prin, that I didn't hurt my family in the process." Prin spoke as she smiled at Jack.

"I'm glad you became Prin, or else I wouldn't have met you." Jack spoke with a soft voice; Prin couldn't help the red tint that spread across her cheeks as she smiled showing off her teeth which if Tooth was there, would be looking in her mouth to see them.

Unbeknownst to them, Tooth had been watching the scene from afar with a smile on her face. She was happy that Jack had finally found someone, or at least that's how she saw it. Suddenly, she got contacted by North which made her rush to the workshop in a hurry.

"Come on then, we have to go." Jack spoke as he helped Prin to her feet.

"Uh, Jack, where's Tooth?" The fiery girl questioned her friend.

"I don't know, maybe she went to collect some teeth." Jack suggested as Prin merely agreed with that statement.

"Jack, can we go back to that town with the lake?" Prin questioned in excitement.

"You mean Burgess; I don't see why not, it could be fun." Jack spoke with a wide grin while he flew up into the sky, staff in hand and Prin in pursuit with trails of ash following her.

When they arrived in town, Jack immediately started to play with the children while Prin watched in pure curiosity. She had never seen such a game like what Jack was playing with the kids, what games involved snow in a ball shaped form anyway, not any game she had heard of.

She watched as Jack whispered in a young boy's ear as the little boy with his ebony hair blowing in all directions came up to her with a smile on his face. Prin smiled back, but then she realized that the boy could actually see her.

"You can see me?" Prin questioned him while gesturing to herself.

"Yeah, Jack told me you were here, and I always believe my friends." The boy spoke as he held his hand up for Prin to hold.

"I can't, I might burn you, my skin is boiling hot." Prin explained as Jack flew up to her, placing his hand in hers, while he put his other one in the Childs hand.

"No fair, why can Jack hold your hand without burning?" The little boy questioned while Prin giggled at the little boy whom was smiling brightly.

"Prin, this is Jaime, the first boy to ever believe in me." Jack said as the little boy stood up straight in confidence, but then he immediately turned around when he felt cold snow hit the back of his head which had startled Prin. Jaime just grinned as he flung snowball after snowball, playing with his friends.

"What kind of game is this, she questioned while attempting to make snowballs that were melting upon touch.

"A snow ball fight, you never played before?" Jack questioned in amusement as Prin should her head no.

Jack then lined Prin up while making one of his own snowballs out of thin air. He then took Prin's hand put kept his touching the snowball so it didn't melt on contact. Then he helped her as they both tossed the ball of snow at Jaime which he then turned around and tossed one back, but it accidently hit Prin hair which she let out a scream of pain to.

"Prin!?" Jack cried as he knelt down next to her.

"I'm fine; I didn't realize that I could feel pain when my hair touched water, or even snow which is basically just frozen water." Prin giggled which Jack smiled at, all worry gone.

"Ok, how about we go back to visit North, I'm sure they miss us." Jack smiled as Prin nodded flying up, waiting for Jack to follow. This time she was taking the lead, and she even challenged Jack to a race which he happily obliged to. When they arrived at North's workshop, Jack had won the race to Prin disappointment, but they couldn't stop the laughter that filled the room, but it did stop when they saw the workshop in shambles.

"What happened here!?" Prin exclaimed as she flew over to Tooth whom was injured.

"Pitch Black had attacked us here, I contacted Tooth to help us, but even then it wasn't enough, all that guy could say was that he was merely looking for something and he thought he could find it here, but he was wrong." North explained.

"Why didn't you contact me, I could of helped." Jack spoke letting his hurt and anger get the best of him.

"Jack, I thought Pitch was after you so I didn't call for a reason." North said as he looked down at his feet in guilt.

"I can't keep being left in the dark anymore, I get you want to protect me, but I don't need protection, I can handle it myself." Jack spoke as he flew out of the workshop, leaving Prin behind.

"Why don't you ever let Jack know anything?" Prin questioned North who looked at the girl whom was looking at him with curiosity rather than anger.

"I try to protect him, but I keep making mess of self." North spoke as he realized he'd been hurting Jack more so then even the years the guardians had ignored him.

"He doesn't need protecting, he needs a family like you guys, he's been alone as long as I have, and I know that all he needs is someone to make him happy. That's all of you, but by betraying his trust, it made things worse." Prin explained as she flew up in the air.

"We messed up." North spoke as Bunnymund looked agitated.

"Mate, we didn't mess up, you did." He spoke as North nodded in agreement.

"I'm going to go talk to him and get him to come back so that everyone can work it out, ok!" Prin exclaimed with a smile, feeling kind of like she was some type of relationship counselor. She then flew up out of North's work shop to catch up with Jack.

North watched as Sandy was jumping up in the air trying to point at something, and that's when Manny had appeared, they questioned the man in the moon with anticipation as a paper appeared out of thin air. Tooth took the piece as she gasped in shock.

"Listen to this guys, 'Fire will bring those who've grow apart closer together, destroying oneself brings devastation.' "Tooth looked up at everyone as they couldn't believe it.

"Prin is the fire, but what does the second part mean." North questioned as Tooth shook her head.

"I don't know."

Meanwhile, Jack was flying farther and farther away from the workshop until he realized a certain fireball wasn't with him, he sighed as he flew back the other way. As he drew closer, he saw Prin flying toward him, but she was suddenly stopped by dark shadowing clutching her wrists and ankles.

"Let go of me!" Prin exclaimed as she let fire consume her body, making her look exactly like a big fireball, but it didn't help her much when the dark shadows just took her underground despite her attempt at escaping.

"Prin!" Jack called after as he chased after her, flying beneath the surface after her which didn't go unnoticed by the guardians whom were now joining the party.

Me-yep that's it for this chapter, just let me know what you think so far, especially of Prin, because in the next few chapters she's going to seem like a total bad ass. Anyway, can't wait to write more.


	6. Distant memories

**Rise of the guardians**

Chapter 5: Distant memories

The ground was cold to the touch as her body skidded across the ground into a bruised heap on the cell floor where a figure loomed over her with a piercing gaze.

"Hello, Prin." The voice spoke as the fire sprite looked up at the dark figure with blurred vision.

"Who are you?"She demanded letting out a small choke as she spit out some blood.

"I am Pitch, you met me before." The voice spoke as Prin felt her sides which were covered in snow, and hurting her tremendously.

"Let me go, it's not like I'm of any concern or importance." Prin spat as she glared at Pitch whom turned around at the sound of a battle cry.

"I'm sorry but you're needed, stay here." Pitch said as he left the room, flying toward the noise.

"Like, I have a choice." She whispered as she cringed from the pain she was enduring. She had never thought snow could stick to one's body but she assumed that Pitch was the cause of the sticking snow. Her gaze rose as she saw a familiar friend of hers.

"Prin!" The boy shouted as he removed the damaging snow.

"Jack." Her breathing hitched as she brought her arms up to grasp around his neck so that he could carry her out.

"It's ok Prin, you're safe now." Jack whispered as he walked out of the cell, using his staff to shield them from any threats. He watched as his fellow guardians swooped down in a heartbeat, and when they saw the girl in Jack's arms, all anxiety immediately washed away.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jack questioned as he held Prin closer to his body, suddenly protective of the vulnerable girl.

"We need to get Prin out of here now!" Tooth exclaimed as she rushed over to Jack and ripped the girl from his arms, flying away and back to the workshop. Jack watched with sudden longing which confused him. He never felt that way before even for the 300 years he had spent alone. He would have to ask Tooth later, she was the only one he could trust with this stuff.

"What's going on?" Jack questioning letting go of the anger he had held before.

"Prin could die if the prophecy holds right, and nearly every time it does, mate." Bunnymund spoke as Jack's breathing stopped for a moment before continuing with light breathing.

"She won't die, she's the first person whom I can relate too, I won't let her go." Jack proclaimed as he flew out of the cave that had been created. The three remaining guardians watched as he left before leaving themselves so that they can guard the workshop.

It had been a few hours since they had brought Prin back from her cell, and she was being revived to her normal state via matches and by cranking the heat a million degrees higher than normal. Because of that, Jack couldn't stay and had to leave. He hated the fact that he couldn't be with her right now, but he hated not being able to protect her even more.

"Jack, Prin's awake." Tooth told the winter spirit as he flew past her to get to the fire sprite's room.

It hadn't taken long to get there with his winter magic on his side. Prin's eyes looked glazed over as she tried to recall what had happened prior to this, but everything was a blur.

"Prin, are you ok?" Jack questioned while getting a little to close causing Prin to turn red from the proximity.

"Uh, yeah…" She spoke while twiddling her thumbs. She was never good with this type of thing, and according to her memories, she use to be confident and quite the bad ass. Whatever did happen to that girl anyway she wondered as Jack sighed in relief.

"Jack I think it's time to go, mate." Bunnymund spoke as he tried to shuffle Jack out of the room.

"Why?" Jack questioned the pooka as he stood back a few steps. Bunnymund didn't have a reason to shove him out, but with a fire sprite in hands it's better to be careful.

"Because…gah, I don't need to be explaining myself to you, Frostbite." Bunnymund snapped in frustration.

Jack stared at Bunnymund in curiosity with a sneaking suspicion as he flew closer to the pooka as if to diagnose his strange behavior. Bunnymund of course stepped back a few steps to avoid Jack Frost; it wasn't anything important but he couldn't afford to let Jack know the real reason he had to leave. Prin may have woken up but her powers are very unstable which even the slightest bit of emotion can set her powers off; on top of that, he wanted to inform Prin about the prophecy which involved Jack. Bunnymund turned his gaze to Prin whose flaming hair had been flickering; he mentally sighed as he pushed Jack out of the room forcibly. That however, was an easy feat to do since for once he didn't fight back and let Bunnymund do his job.

"Stay out here for now, Frostbite." Bunnymund told the white haired boy as he walked away from the door. He then remembered that he wanted to talk to Tooth about something, so he flew off to find the tooth fairy.

Tooth had been minding her own business when a gust of cold hair flew through the open door way of her guest room at the workshop. They had all had one here; they would be staying here until Prin was completely safe. She conducted her little teeth to complete tasks while she was absent from the palace, and babytooth helped the best way she could to help Tooth out in any way she could.

"Tooth?" Jack questioned as he appeared seemingly out of thin air as Tooth spun around ready to have a heart attack. She still wondered how she didn't expect it when she felt that cool air, but she didn't think anything of it since they were at the North Pole.

"Yes, what is it, Jack?" Tooth questioned in sincerity.

"Well, I just met Prin not too long ago, but I've been having these feelings. When Prin was trapped and hurting, I felt protective of her, and I felt this strange longing for her to be next to be." Jack explained while Tooth giggled at his ignorance.

"Jack, you're falling in love." She explained as Jack looked at her with his cheeks crimson.

"I'm not falling in love with anyone." Jack declared as he looked away from her piercing gaze.

"Jack, Prin is here for a reason, and for some reason the two of you go great together; you're not in love with her yet but I'm sure you will get there with time." Tooth spoke with a graceful smile.

Jack stared at her and smiled; he wasn't about to fall in love with anyone, he absolutely refused. He didn't want any type of romantic relationship; at least not yet.

Meanwhile Prin was staring at the wall in thought which Bunnymund questioned in pure fascination and curiosity.

"What ya staring at?" He questioned even though he knew the answer, he thought he might as well get a conversation going with the girl.

"I'm not staring at anything, I've just been thinking about what you told me when Jack left." Prin spoke as she stared deep into his eyes.

"What were you thinking bout, maybe I can answer some of your questions." Bunnymund entertained while Prin decided to give in to what the pooka suggested.

"If it does happen is there any way that Jack and I can both live?" Prin questioned as Bunnymund shook his head which earned a sigh from Prin.

"So, I don't save him then he dies, but if I do then I die." Prin stated as Bunnymund merely nodded.

"You can't change what they say is going to happen, but you can mold your own future." The pooka exclaimed as Prin smiled at the Easter bunny.

"What if that future is meant to happen; maybe I was never supposed to exist at all!?" Prin snapped as she got out of bed; stomping over to the door before departing the room.

"Prin…" Bunnymund whispered as the girl flew out the door with sparks of flames following behind.

She couldn't believe what was happening; she hears this prophecy from the guardians and no matter what she tried to do the outcome would remain the same. Her mind wandered as she thought about her family from when she was alive. It felt like it was only yesterday that she had played some pranks on her brother or made dinner with mother. Prin desperately wished she could have all of that back, but that's when a sudden thought had entered her mind. 'What happens when a guardian or sprite dies?'

"Prin, how about we go over to burgess for a little while?" A voice questioned as Prin turned around to see Jack with a mischievous smile on his face.

"I would like that, Jack." She replied as she thought. 'That way I can get my mind off of everything that's going on.'

"You coming?" Jack questioned as he held out his hand; Prin nodded as she placed her hand in his. They then descended toward the skies and Jack prepared himself for a snow day in burgess, but when they arrived, a shadowy figure flew past the two causing Prin's hair to flicker.

"What was that?" Prin wondered as she let go of Jack's hand to investigate which surprised Jack. Prin was often shy but when she had gotten her memories back her personality had slightly altered, but only little parts of Prin had changed.

"Lucy, nice to see you again." A voice called out as Prin turned around to see a man with an icy blue complexion.

"Who are you?" She questioned as the guy fell to the ground in exasperation.

"You can call me Hades, and I should be a blast from your past if you can recall." He stated as Prin looked at him for a moment before the realization hit her.

"It's you…" Prin spoke as the man laughed manically, sending flames toward her. Prin blocked them by using her own as Jack used some of his ability as well, but as soon as the two attacks collided it created some type of mist.

"Prin, follow me." Jack spoke urgently as Prin did as she was told, but before leaving she spread more of her fire within the fog combining it with more snow which led to the mist to get thicker.

"Let's see him get out of that one." Prin chuckled as Jack merely stared at her.

"Prin…" Jack spoke as Prin looked at him for a moment; he smiled which made her heart leap in her chest. Her hair flickered again as she went up to grab his hand. Bunnymund had told her she was unstable when it came to emotions but if you ask her she'd say he didn't know what he was talking about. She felt just fine.

"Jack?" She spoke softly as he turned to look at her; only to be kissed on the cheek which caused him to blush.

"Prin!" Prin merely giggled at the reaction as they headed back to the workshop to show them there new ability which was the mist.

Me- hello everyone, and yep; another chapter is up. It may take me some time to update but I always manage to get the chapter up at some point. So here we are; the next chapter should be up as soon as I figure out what to write next.


End file.
